Trying Not to Need You
by Never Fly Away
Summary: Celebration is in the air when Cooper announces that he landed a lead role in an upcoming Lifetime movie. Determined to let his family revel in this achievement, he flies them all over to LA for the weekend. A night filled with laughter, alcohol and movie stars ensue...but what happens when Blaine is forced to share not only a room, but a BED, with none other than Sebastian Smythe?


**A/N: Woohoo! Another story! Why? I have no idea...I was bored this weekend and decided to try out something else. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Just a warning: I didn't have time to re-read and check for mistakes, so if there are any, please let me know so I can fix them :)**

****1****

"So there I was, all alone in my office. The time was around eleven, the full moon streaming in through the partly-open curtains, and suddenly this woman walks in, black hair running down to her waist and red leather boots up to her thighs. 'Are you Cooper?' she asks, her accent distinctly European. I can only nod, since my ability to breathe has escaped me. She walks around to my side of the desk and brings her face closer to mine, whispering something about a gift as her fingers begin tugging at the zipper on her-"

"Since when do you have an office?" Blaine interrupted, taking another sip of the red substance that he claimed was grape juice. It was actually wine.

Cooper glared. "Isn't there anyone else you can go annoy, baby brother?" The two guys he had been talking to sniggered. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked away, determined to find the snack table in an attempt to calm his rumbling stomach. It didn't take him all that long to locate it, and even less time to take a bit of a mini hotdog. Blaine had just brought the food back up to his mouth, about to take his second bite, when an older gentleman who had been standing around suddenly turned to him.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you one of the actors?" The man asked.

Blaine smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Um, no. Actually my brother is; he's the only reason I'm here."

"I see," he nodded. "So you're not an actor?"

"No, I'm not," Blaine shook his head, convinced that he had already answered that particular question.

"Do you want to be?" The man questioned with a cocky smile.

"I...um..."

"Of course you do," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The name's Howard Lindon, agent to the stars. Here's my card...call me if you want your dreams to come true, cutie." Howard winked before disappearing into the crowd.

"Did that just happen?" Blaine asked the thin air as he glanced down to the half-eaten hotdog he still held in his hand, wondering if someone had injected it with hallucination-inducing drugs.

"Yes," said a young man with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes that stared at him in amusement. "It did just happen. And chances are, it'll happen again."

"Right," Blaine said, not sure how to respond to that.

"My name's Levi," he smiled.

"Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with mister 'Howard Lindon, agent to the stars' and I was wondering: which one's your brother?" Levi wondered.

"Cooper Anderson. You know, the one who kind of looks like Ian Somerhalder?"

"Coop-" Levi's laughter cut off the rest of his sentence. Blaine frowned, not convinced that the man he was talking to was entirely sane. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was rude. It's just that Cooper and I are friends and he-he's mentioned you a couple of times."

Blaine's uneasiness quickly turned to embarrassment. "What exactly has my brother told you? I warn you, he's a chronic liar."

"He said that you were only nineteen and way too young to throw your life away by getting married. His words not mine, I swear."

"Yeah, that does kind of sound like him," Blaine admitted.

"In my opinion, if you're lucky enough to find true love at a young age, then I say go for it. Who knows when, or if, you'll ever find it again." Levi loudly crunched a potato chip.

"That's the way I see it, too. I just don't think Cooper has ever been in love before...with anyone but himself."

He laughed. "True, true. So who's the lucky lady? Does she go to school with you?"

"No, actually _he _graduated last year. He goes to NYADA now."

Levi's eyes widened. "You're gay?"

"Corrupting the newbies again, are we, Renolds?" Drawled a familiar voice before Blaine got the chance to respond. Blaine's head snapped around to the bearer of said voice.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but no, this one is strictly off limits." Levi said.

"Off limits? Nah, I don't think so. He's too pretty." Sebastian winked. Blaine couldn't decide whether to be flattered or annoyed.

"I'm sorry about this cocky asshole," Levi turned to the former Warbler. "He has daddy issues."

"Fuck you, Levi," Sebastian smiled warmly. "So how about it, killer? You wanna head up to my room and get acquainted with my bed?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Really, Sebastian? 'Get acquainted with my bed'? That's just tacky...even for you."

"No," he brought his own glass of 'grape juice' up to his lips. "Tacky would have been asking if you wanted get acquainted with my d-"

"You two know each other?" Levi frowned, his head turning from side to side.

"Yup," Sebastian confirmed with utmost disinterest. "He's the idiot who made the mistake of transferring schools the exact same year I enrolled at Dalton."

"Correction," Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm the idiot that had fate on his side when he decided to transfer schools the exact same year that this one disgraced the halls of Dalton Academy."

"Ouch," Sebastian grinned. "Disgrace is such a strong word. I prefer tainted, or maybe degraded...but never disgraced."

Something visibly clicked in Levi's mind. "Oh hang on. He's the boy you told me about! The one that kicked your ass at your stupid show-choir competition."

Sebastian shot him a dangerous look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Levi pretended to be dense. "Yeah, you do. I remember how you said that he had the most amazing eyes you'd ever seen and-"

"That was a different...Blaine." Sebastian cleared his throat and downed the rest of his alcohol. Levi chuckled as Blaine fought the urge to smile. Sebastian mumbled something about needing a refill before leaving in a hurry and getting lost in the swarm of people.

Something suddenly dawned on Blaine. "What is he doing here? I mean, what is his involvement in the movie?"

"Didn't you know? His mom wrote the book that the film is based on and they asked her to be a consultant for the script-writers. He only came for the free food and alcohol."

"He has a mom?" Blaine frowned, momentarily forgetting that Sebastian was in fact human.

"Well his dad certainly didn't give birth to him." Levi arched an eyebrow, amused.

Blaine smiled when he noticed his parents walking towards him. "Hi, sweetheart. Your father and I are going to turn in. When you want to go to bed, just ask your brother for your room key; he's the one that sorted out the sleeping arrangements." His mother said.

"Okay, I will. Goodnight."

"Night."

"You mom's pretty; I can see the resemblance." Levi noted.

"Thanks," he smiled. "So I never actually asked; are you an actor?"

"Yup. I play your brother's gay lover." Levi stated matter-of-factly.

Blaine choked on his wine. "What?"

"Just kidding," he laughed. "I'm very much straight in this movie and so is Cooper. In fact, we fall in love with the same girl."

"That can only go well." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh yeah. We even have a fight scene that requires stuntmen...so that'll be fun."

"No offense, but you look a lot younger than my brother. How old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-one, but I play older, so it works." Levi explained.

"I see. How long have you been in the acting business? I mean, were you, like, one of those child stars?" Blaine yawned, checking the time on his wrist-watch.

"I wish," he snorted. "Since I was about fifteen or so, I would say. But I've mostly just done guest roles and some extra work. I can't tell you how relieved I am that I got offered a part in this movie."

"Hmmm, I can only imagine how nerve-wrecking it must be. But hey, if all else fails, marry rich," Blaine joked with a tired smile. "Hey, it was great meeting you, Levi, but it is past my bedtime and I am exhausted. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Nice meeting you, too." He grinned.

It only took Blaine a couple of minutes to spot his brother amongst the dense crowd; he was the one surrounded by attractive men and women alike. With a heavy sigh, he began to make his way through all the people, handing out apologies as he fought to get to his brother. "Cooper. Hey, big brother! Cooper!" Finally, he managed to get the aforementioned male's attention, dragging him to a less crowded area.

"Is something wrong?" Cooper asked.

"No, I just need my room key."

"Right. Well, about that..."

"What did you do?" Blaine groaned.

"Why are you so quick to assume that I did something?" He looked offended.

"Because I know you."

"It wasn't my fault, okay? But when I asked the hotel manager for two extra rooms, he said that there was only one vacant room left. The hotel is fully booked because of this movie; I told you that the director made it very clear we were to stay here until he told us otherwise. Anyway, so I asked the manager if there was anything else he could do, you know, for you, and, uh, he said that there were a couple of guys who had entire rooms to themselves and that he was going to ask them if they would be willing to share with you for a couple of nights-"

"Cooper," he said, already not liking where this was going.

"What else was I supposed to do?" He shrugged defensively. "One of the guys agreed, so just be happy that you don't have to share a bed with mom and dad."

"Like sharing one with a total stranger is any better!"

"Maybe he's cute?" Cooper asked with a cheeky smile.

"I'm engaged! To Kurt!" Blaine rolled his eyes, "fine, just give me the key."

His brother did as he was told and Blaine made his way toward the elevators, checking the information tag to see which floor he was on. Nine. The golden interiors of the lift somehow put Blaine's mind at ease and he began to think that he had overreacted. That maybe having to share the room wouldn't be so bad; the two would only see each other at night, anyway. All of these thoughts were immediately wiped from his mind as he stepped into room number 127A. It was beautiful. In the centre of the room sat a king-sized bed with a deep blue comforter over a black duvet. The walls were a pale white and the large dresser in the corner was made of smooth oak. But the best part...the best part was the balcony that looked out over the whole city. Blaine was speechless.

Going to sit near the foot of the bed, he noticed that his bags had already been brought up and that there was a free bottle of champagne that rested on the bedside table. Suddenly feeling guilty for no apparent reason, Blaine extracted his phone from his pocket and typed a quick text to Kurt:

**Hello there, **_**fiancé. **_**Hmmm, I still love the sound of that...just wanted to say that I love you and miss you and wish that you were here with me right now. Hope you have a goodnight 3 xoxo**

After sending the message, Blaine fell backwards, enjoying the soft comfort beneath his weight. Humming to himself, he couldn't help but wonder if this movie was in fact going to make his brother famous. _Like he needs anymore of an ego boost_, he thought to himself.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise," came another voice from within the room. Blaine shot up, his wide with shock. Or was it horror? "When they said I'd been rooming with a kid, well, you're not exactly what I expected."

"Sebastian. Of course it has to be you."

"I can hear you, you know? And why do you say it like it's a bad thing?" He wore his trademark smirk.

"Because it is." Blaine replied dryly.

"Clearly somebody doesn't care about sparing my feelings," he mumbled to himself. "Look, I understand that I make it hard for you to control your hormones and all, but you don't have to be such an ass about it."

"And this from the biggest ass in the whole of Ohio."

"Well, we're not in Ohio anymore, are we?" Sebastian pointed out, shrugging out of his expensive-looking formal jacket.

"Nothing get's by you," Blaine yawned again, suddenly reminded that he was going to have to share a bed with Sebastian freaking Smythe.

"Someone's cranky." He snorted, now busying himself with undoing his tie. Blaine continued to watch as Sebastian undid his white button-up top next and took it off. He had a tight black tank top underneath, but instead his fingers found their way to his belt.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Blaine used his hands as a shield for his eyes. He could practically hear the smug smirk slowly working its way onto Sebastian's features.

"What? You expect me to sleep in _these _clothes? They're probably worth more than what your parents make in a whole year."

"Please don't tell me you're going to sleep naked." Blaine pleaded.

"I could if you want me to." He said suggestively.

"No, I _definitely _don't want you to."

"Keep telling yourself that, killer."

Blaine groaned. "Why can't you just act like a normal human being for once in your life?"

"Now why on earth would I want to do that? Being normal's okay, but being extraordinary is so much more fun." Sebastian grinned.

In spite of himself, Blaine smiled. "That should be the motto for New Directions."

"Gross. I forbid you from using that; I'm putting a verbal copyright on it." Sebastian slipped out of his pants and the shorter male was relieved that he was at least wearing underwear but disappointed that it was boxer-briefs. And no, not disappointed like _that_. Disappointed that he wasn't a boxer's type of guy...everything was so much better hidden in a pair of loose boxers. "You know, if you want to stare at my crotch, at least try not to look so unhappy about it."

"I wasn't looking at your, uh..." Blaine trailed off, his cheeks turning slightly crimson.

Sebastian smirked playfully, pulling his cellphone out of his discarded pants, and sat down next to Blaine. "Are you going to sleep in all those layers?" Sebastian's eyes raked over Blaine's body, slowly and shamelessly. The latter felt his cheeks go even redder.

Jumping off of the bed, he grabbed his bag and ran to the bathroom, quickly shutting it behind him. After splashing cold water onto his face, Blaine got dressed as slowly as possible, hoping that Sebastian would already be asleep by the time he was done. No such luck. Sebastian was lying on his back, one arm behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. He neither acknowledged not commented on Blaine's return to the room.

Blaine, who had just put his bag down, hesitantly made his way over the bed. Movements even more hesitant, he climbed onto the mattress and made himself comfortable. He stayed on the very edge of the bed, putting as much distance as possible between him and Sebastian. "Can I, uh, switch off the light?" Blaine asked. A barely noticeable shrug was his only confirmation. The room was cast into darkness and everything went quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were echoes of loud conversations and merry laughter. Without meaning to, Blaine began to focus on the sound of Sebastian's steady breathing.

Despite Blaine's back having been turned on the younger male, the latter was all he could concentrate on. Every exhale, every inhale, every yawn. The bed creaked as Sebastian rolled onto his side, his eyes meeting the back of Blaine's head. "You know," Sebastian began in a low voice. "Cooper is really hot-"

"He's straight. It's never going to happen."

"_I was going to say_ that he's hot, but that you're the bigger catch. I mean, your brother's pretty and all, but he doesn't have your depth."

Blaine snorted. "Since when do you care about depth? You're pretty much as shallow as they come."

Sebastian was silent again. "Most people would have said thank you," he mumbled eventually.

"For calling my brother shallow?"

"I didn't call him shallow, I called you–never mind."

"Just go to sleep, Sebastian," Blaine sighed.

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?" He rolled his eyes, contemplating whether or not he should go find his parents' room and sleep on their floor.

Sebastian's silence returned for a moment. "It's cold."

"We're in LA. It isn't cold."

When Sebastian was silent for the third time around, Blaine hoped that he would remain that way. The noise from outside the room had, for the most part, disappeared, meaning that the sound of Sebastian's slow breathing was literally the only thing that Blaine could now hear. Focusing on the rhythm of the beating heart of the person laying opposite him, Blaine's eyes began to feel droopy with fatigue. His thoughts were overrun with pictures and memories of Kurt Hummel, his one true love and future husband. Even just thinking about him brought a smile to Blaine's lips.

Creaking could be heard again when Sebastian shifted his position for the second time. In one swift movement he had managed to push himself into the centre of the bed, where he was convinced it would be warmer. It wasn't. In fact, since it remained to be the only unused portion of the mattress, it was even colder than his initial spot. More creaking ensued as he pushed himself forward yet again, this time content with where he ended up.

Blaine's half-conscious state left him unaware of his temporary roommate's restlessness. His mind was far away, in a place filled with Phil Collins, music, dancing, and equal gay rights. Sebastian on the other hand, was still very much awake and aware of what was going on around him. He could hear Blaine's breathing become slower and more shallow; he could see the way his shoulders moved with every breath. His eyes fell onto the shorter boy's waist, which was clothed in a loose white tee that was just a little too large around the neck. Sebastian's lips parted as his heart rate increased, slamming against his rib cage, making it hard for him to keep his breathing under control. He was itching, _dying, _to stretch out his hand and run his fingers along the length of Blaine's bare arm. To feel the smooth, olive skin beneath his fingertips. And he could - Blaine was only a couple of inches away. All he had to do was reach...

And he did. At first his touch was gentle, barely noticeable in fact, but when he realized that Blaine wasn't reacting, he knew he could afford to increase the pressure with which he was caressing the shorter boy's arm. Scooting even closer, Sebastian closed his eyes against the lovely scent that wafted through his senses; it was the smell of Blaine's skin mixed in with his cologne. Up close, Sebastian could revel in the beauty of the moonlight reflecting against the naked skin of Blaine's neck, giving the impression that it was almost golden in color. Sebastian's eyes traveled north, setting on the dark curls that were fighting against the vicious restraints of whatever brand of hair gel Blaine had decided to use that day. He couldn't understand why the McKinley student always chose to slick his hair down like that; Sebastian loved the sight of Blaine's thick, natural curls and the way it would make his eyes stand out even more.

He licked his lips as his heart continued to increase its tempo. Sebastian's fingers found Blaine's limp hand and he began to trace patterns across his palm, brushing only slightly, so as not to wake the sleeping teen. Sebastian knew that this had to be enough for him, this sneaky game of touch and stare, but he was also well aware of the fact that it wasn't. Enough. Every fiber of his being ached to be able to kiss Blaine, to make him whisper his name over and over. Sebastian's hormones were going crazy with lust for the boy next to him, but he was too afraid to do anything about it. Him and Blaine were on semi-good terms and he knew that if he blew one more time, then Blaine would never speak to him again. And he couldn't let that happen.

But in the end, Blaine's bare skin was just too enticing and Sebastian found himself bringing his lips lower and lower, barely grazing the former's neck. His heart stopped as he waited and listened for any kind of response from Blaine, but none came. Letting out a deep breath, Sebastian brought his lips down again, but this time on sleeping boy's arm. Still no reaction.

Plucking up every ounce of courage that resided within, Sebastian allowed his hand to do what it had been aching to do since the second he met Blaine Anderson: he caressed his upper thigh, fingers slowly starting to move toward Blaine's crotch. The latter's pajama pants were made out of cotton wool, making it rather difficult to get a good feel of anything beneath it, but at that moment Sebastian didn't care. His fingers were brushing against the most intimate part of the one person he was most dying to be intimate with. Blaine was the only boy who had ever managed to shut down all of his advances, not even allowing them to kiss. And he wasn't sure if his current achievement excited him because of pride, hormones, actual feelings, or the combination of all three, but it didn't matter to him, because right now, Blaine was allowing Sebastian to touch him. Well, maybe 'allowing' was too strong a word...

Sebastian repeated the act of licking his lips as he mentally prepared himself for phase two of his plan, which was to literally get inside of Blaine's pants. But this one was slightly trickier, because if the latter woke up to find Sebastian's hand down his pants, not only would Blaine never speak to him again, but he might press charges for sexual assault. And that would go down really well with his father.

Mentally reminding himself to be gentle, Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's crotch and began to massage the area through his pants. Sebastian's heart stopped beating in his chest when he heard a sudden irregularity in Blaine's breathing. _Fuck, I'm so screwed_, he thought to himself. But to his utter amazement, Blaine didn't hit him or yell or even move, he just remained where he was, quiet as a mouse except for his now ragged breathing.

Sebastian took this as his cue to continue. Applying more pressure to Blaine's hardening erection, he began to rub circles all around the front of the elder boy's crotch, going faster and faster as Blaine became harder. At this point, Sebastian had no idea which one of them was breathing faster, but nothing else could be heard above the borderline panting.

Ignoring his own budding hard-on, Sebastian brought lips back down to Blaine's neck and pecked him lightly three times before freezing in place, because at that moment, Blaine had moaned. Actually moaned. And the sound of it went straight down to Sebastian's now full-on erection. "Oh fuck," he breathed, suppressing a moan of his own.

"Sebastian," Blaine whispered, equally out of breath, "faster...faster..."

Swallowing loudly, Sebastian complied with the request and increased his speed, only to realize that the stretchiness of Blaine's pants was making it more than slightly difficult to massage something that was now standing up. "I can't," he complained. "Let me touch you. I want to touch you."

Everything went silent in the room and Sebastian knew, even before he heard the sob rising up in Blaine's throat, that he had screwed up big time. Everything happened all at once: Blaine shoved Sebastian away from him and scrambled onto the floor, and Sebastian tried to take Blaine into his arms. He knew that if he could hold the former Warbler to his chest and apologize, then maybe he'd still have a chance to make things right. But he was too late, since Blaine had crawled off into a corner and buried his face in his hands, trying to drown out the sound of his crying.

"Blaine..." Sebastian began.

"Don't-don't talk to me."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" Blaine yelled, looking up with wet eyes. "You were there! You were there when I proposed to my fiancé! You agreed to help sing to him!"

"I am so fucking sorry, Blaine," he said with a sincerity he didn't know he possessed. "I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know why I did that, but I...I promise you it will never happen again. Never."

Blaine barely heard him. "Why the hell did I let you? Why? I betrayed him again. Again. After I swore that I would never do something like that again. How am I supposed to look him in the eyes now?"

"Blaine, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong, I did. It was all me. You were half-asleep and I took advantage of that and I took advantage of you. Don't tell Kurt about this, it will do more harm than good and it won't ever happen again anyway."

Blaine stared at him with eyes that longed to believe those words. That longed to believe he had done nothing wrong. But he had; he had allowed someone other than his fiancé to touch somewhere they had no business touching him, and he had liked it. Heck, he had encouraged it. One thing that Sebastian said was true though: he had been half asleep. If he had been fully conscious, he would never have allowed that to happen. "You are a selfish bastard, you know that?"

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yeah, I know. Look, I'll sleep on the floor. You take the bed. I won't come anywhere near you again, I swear."

"Whatever understanding or friendship we might have had is over. When we get back to Ohio, I am never speaking to you again." Blaine said, lacking any and all venom in his voice. He was still too sad and guilt-ridden to be angry. But he knew the anger would come, and when it did, he would make Sebastian pay.

****1****

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I was determined to write a completely different kind of plot than any of my previous fics (only one of which is on here). **

**Please let me know if anyone thinks this is worth continuing :)**


End file.
